


Codename: H.ONE

by elliadne



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Flirty Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Hoseok is not who they thought he is, I don't know if I will continue this, M/M, Top Hoseok maybe, Vigilante!Hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 08:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14912036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliadne/pseuds/elliadne
Summary: With his beautiful but deadly looks, H.ONE is about to change the world of the upper class, one criminal at a time. Because let's face it: no one ever suspects a pretty face.It's just too bad there's Shin Hoseok in his way.





	Codename: H.ONE

 

Soft classical music resonated around the large ballroom. Men in sleek black suits and women in fine long gowns loitered around the room; most of them talking merrily in groups as they sipped on either their champagne flutes or wine glasses. Various kinds of masks adorned each of their faces to adhere with the party's masquerade theme.

Among these socialites was man dressed in a striking black suit that accentuated his rather slender body. His chestnut brown hair was messily swept to the side, while a good portion of his handsome features were partially hidden by a silver eye mask. Lazily, his dark brown eyes swept around the room, silently scanning it as he took a sip from his glass flute of champagne.

Discretely, the male placed a hand to his left ear, seeming as he was fixing the small piercing he had. That, however, was not the case.

"H.One? Hello... do you read?" A static voice sounded from his earpiece. The male did his best to remain an impassive expression as he scanned his surroundings for any potential eavesdroppers.

"I'm in," he murmured in a low voice when he was convinced that no one was looking his way. "Where is the target?"

Hyungwon had to take a step back as a woman no older than twenty-five, who was no doubt drunk, stumbled his way.

"Weeeee!" The woman exclaimed, holding out her arms as she tried to mimic an aeroplane. Hyungwon turned his gaze away from her, not bothering to disguise his distaste. No matter what kind of party he finds himself in, there is always that drunken idiot who makes fool of themselves, it seems. Just on cue, a group of men laughed at what seemed to be the drunk woman's expense. A red-faced man approached the drunk woman and dragged her away. More people noticed the scene and joined in on the laughter. It appeared that the drunk woman was now imitating a chicken.

"At the middle," the static voice once again replied. "He's the tall man wearing the white tux."

Hyungwon saw him immediately. How could he not? He was the only man who dared to wear a white tux tonight. All the other men blended in the background because of their black attires, him included. Hyungwon can only thank his own features that he can still stand out among the others. The man in the white tux was engrossed in a conversation with three other men and one woman in her thirties. The woman in particular was wearing a navy-blue gown and was looking at the male with what Hyungwon recognized as a flirty smile.

Shin Hoseok is a wealthy business magnate that surprisingly rose to the top of the socialite chain late last year. Hyungwon has been sent by his employers to look into his life. And particularly on whether or not his so-called business ventures were illegal. Judging by the statistics that Hyungwon saw, he was convinced they were. No man in his late twenties can ever make five million US dollars in just a year. Especially when the said man seemingly came out of nowhere.

His first task? Introduce himself to Mr. Shin as a ditsy man who would want nothing more than an unforgettable night with the handsome businessman.

 

Hyungwon wove his way towards Shin Hoseok, a sultry smile plastered on his lips. He looked like an incubus heading for his latest victim and he was fully aware of it. He can only hope that Shin Hoseok thought the same. It would have been a waste of a perfectly good tux if he found out he was only interested in women. Well, gender _is_ fluid, wasn’t it? Hyungwon knew that his looks and charms can easily attract any gender if he really wanted to.

Hyungwon inconspicuously checked his reflection on one of the gold-plated section of the walls just a few feet away from the group. Hoseok's back was facing him. Hair, _check_. Tux, _check_. Mask… he adjusted his mask slightly when he noticed it was slightly crooked. _Check._ With a deep intake of breath, he then continued his trek towards his prey.

"Mr. Shin," he called with a cat-like purr once he was near enough. The group's conversation stopped as Shin Hoseok curiously turned his head towards him. Hyungwon's seductive smile did not falter. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he says once he finally reached the male.

Hyungwon fought the urge to grin in triumph when Hoseok's inquisitive face turned into a lustful one as his eyes trailed down his body. From the corner of his eye, Hyungwon saw the woman in blue glaring at him for his interruption.

Hoseok gave him a charming smile as he offered his hand to the tall, attractive young male. "I believe the pleasure is all mine, mister..."

"Lee Jaewon, Mr. Shin," Hyungwon introduces, shaking the other’s offered hand. Hyungwon let the touch linger for longer than necessary, his thumb caressing the back of the other man’s soft hand. "I had heard of your stellar achievements and could not help but grab the chance to meet you in person. And might I say, I am very glad that I did." His tone was suggestive as he stared into his dark eyes.

Hoseok's smile turned into a knowing smirk as he turned back to the group he was talking to.

"If you'll excuse me, gentlemen, Mrs. Han," He said as he nodded to the men and the infuriated-looking woman, "I think Mr. Lee is in need of some company. We can continue our conversation at another time. The night is young so please do enjoy yourselves!"

Hyungwon wanted to smirk at that. _Hook, line, and sinker._

 

*

 

Shin Hoseok let out a drunken laugh as Hyungwon and him stumbled into what resembled a large one-bedroom suite. Hyungwon had taken the liberty of adding something to his drink that made the businessman feel slightly inebriated. It was a small pill that targets one's alert system with the ruse of being drunk.

Without warning, Hoseok pinned Hyungwon onto the nearby wall, forcefully pressing his lips against the younger’s plump ones. Hyungwon did not hesitate to respond and responded to the kiss. To say that the kiss was a sweet one would be a lie. It was far from it, actually. It was carnal and full of unadulterated lust.

Hoseok moaned out in pleasure as Hyungwon slid his long, slender fingers down the businessman’s toned chest. For someone who is rumored to be a geek when he was younger, Hoseok surely did not look like it. If Hyungwon was an ordinary person, he would surely have a desperate crush on this man. Hyungwon lets out a rehearsed moan when Hoseok started to kiss and nibble on his neck, the large hands creeping up Hyungwon’s shirt to caress his smooth skin.

There were a lot of perks in his job, but there were a few cons too. Hyungwon did not necessarily want to be fondled by a near stranger. Even if the said stranger possessed a body that can rival that of a Greek god’s. But Hyungwon could not exactly tell him to stop; not when Hoseok thinks that Hyungwon wanted to jump him. _If this wasn’t a job, he probably would._

As seductively as he could, he pushed the other male away. "How about some wine?" he asked in a low whisper as he leaned closer to the businessman’s ear. His hot breath tickled the side of Hoseok’s face as Hyungwon playfully nibbled on the older male’s earlobe. Hoseok smirked at that. Then, he stepped away from the slender male and wobbled, not walked, further into the room where the mini bar was. Hyungwon had seen it immediately when they first entered. With Hoseok preoccupied by getting their drinks, Hyungwon grabbed something from his pocket. A knockout patch, Hyungwon remembered. It was a small distinguishable patch that knocks out the person that touches it with their bare skin. Not for the first time, Hyungwon was thankful for Changkyun's ingenuity.

Careful not to touch the part that could knock him unconscious for a full hour if it touched his bare skin, Hyungwon silently walked towards Hoseok who was still facing away from him.

"Red, white or rose?" Hoseok asked him without turning.

"Rose," he responds, catching him by surprise. Hyungwon was behind him now. Hoseok turned.

"Well, hello there," he slurred, giving him a lazy grin. The businessman made a move to kiss him again. Hyungwon used this as an excuse and placed his arms around his neck. A second later, Hoseok's eyes drooped before he fell to the ground. Hyungwon immediately removed the patch and threw it in a nearby bin.

Hyungwon touched his earpiece again. "I.M, do you read?"

There was some static again before the voice responded. "Man, that was hot."

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. He had almost forgotten how much of a pervert his friend was. "Whatever, Kyun."

"Sorry, sorry. But you know how much you turn people on. Even if it is just sounds."

Hyungwon sighed, appearing impatient.

 

"Before you spew your wildest fantasies again, will you please tell me what I'm looking for?"

The static voice let out a hearty laugh.

There was the sound of typing before Changkyun replied. "It says here that the room you are in has a secret safe. I can’t find any configurations for the safe though, so I assume this safe is one of those old ones. You know how to open those, right?"

Hyungwon rolled his eyes. "Who do you think I am? Of course, I do. Do you have its location?"

"It should be behind that replica painting of Van Gogh," he said.

Hyungwon rolled his eyes at that and muttered, "Of course it's there. How typical."

Hyungwon never really understood people's love for the obvious. Careful not to trip over the unconscious multi-millionaire, Hyungwon expertly walked towards the said artwork, inspecting it. Rich people and their need to buy artworks that cost more than his rent, he shook his head as carefully brought down the painting from where it hung from. Sure enough, there was a medium-sized safe hidden underneath.

Hyungwon tuned down his communication device, needing full concentration in dealing with the piece of metal. It was one of those standard metal safes that can be opened by turning the dial. Hyungwon glanced back at Hoseok's form, and seeing the businessman was still unconscious, pressed his ear against the cool metal. He pays close attention as he turned the dial several times, two towards the left, then a right, before a full twist and a stop. He smirked when he realized that it took him less than a minute to figure out the code.

Hyungwon pulled the safe door open and the sight of precariously arranged documents greeted him. It was Shin Hoseok's business dealings. _Bingo._

He was lucky he was already wearing gloves from the party. They were plain white ones made of cotton. He would've hated if he had to do a clean sweep of the room just to eliminate his fingerprints.

He scanned the documents eagerly, smirking when she found ones about unnamed drugs. Shin Hoseok had just dug up his own grave. Grabbing the camera from his purse, Hyungwon took pictures of the documents. He then let out a disgusted sound when he found a file for an illegal human trafficking syndicate. He does not hesitate to take pictures of those too. He now clearly had enough proof to get Hoseok to pay for his crimes.

A low groan startled him, and without faltering, Hyungwon put the files back into the safe, closed it, and place the painting back. Shin Hoseok was only starting to regain consciousness when Hyungwon went to his side, his demeanor changing to a concerned one.

"Oh, thank goodness!" he cried out in faux relief. "I thought you weren't going to wake up!"

"What... what happened?" Hoseok was still disoriented as he sat up.

"You fainted, Mr. Shin," he said. "I was afraid you had too much alcohol." Hoseok clutched the sides of his still throbbing head. He was clearly oblivious to what had occurred during his state of unconsciousness.

 

"Well, that surely spoiled the mood. I apologize that we did not get to do what we came here for." _Oh, but he did._

"No, no, Mr. Shin, we can do it at another time if you want. What matters most is that you are alright. We would not want for someone with a name as big as yours to get into trouble now, don't we?"

Hoseok frowned for a moment before he agreed. He did not seem realize the double meaning of his guest’s words. "I suppose you are right, Mr. Lee. I think we would have to postpone our rendezvous for another time," he reached into his coat jacket and pulled out an ivory coloured paper— an invitation. "For next week's party. I am going to hold a charity ball gala at _Il Paradiso_ Hotel. It would be nice if you would accompany me for the event."

Hyungwon can only give him his most seductive smile. "I would be most honored, Mr. Shin."

_It was all too easy._

**Author's Note:**

> My drafts had been calling me to post this. owo


End file.
